Twilight Enigma
by Ashleyder1
Summary: The Cullen boys find an unexpected surprise while out hunting.  Warning - Contains spanking of a minor!


**Summary: The Cullen boys find an unexpected surprise during a hunting trip  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Just a one shot set after the Cullens moved to Forks but before Bella arrived. Be warned this started as a drabble that I wrote prior to reading the final book. So, when this was written, I did not know about Renesemee or Bella's abilities as a vampire. After reading the final book, I had thought never to write this up...but changed my mind.  
><strong>

**Warning: This is AU with an OC...so if that's not your thing this might not be a story for you. This story contains spanking so PLEASE DO NOT read if this is offensive to you.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I make any money from writing this.**

Twilight Enigma**  
><strong>

Always the fastest, Edward was well ahead of his brothers, as they traveled deep into the Washington wilderness. So he was the first to detect the smell, which was utterly out of place so deep in the forest and far from civilization. Coming to a halt he listened and could hear the heartbeat… and the thoughts as well. Though those were confusing. Jasper was there within moments his senses immediately picking up the reason his brother had paused. A pained expression momentarily crossed his face.

Edward looked sharply at the other vampire. They were hunting after all and the smell of human blood might be more than Jasper could withstand. The blond shook his head, knowing his younger sibling could read his thoughts. He'd been hunting with Alice just two days ago so his hunger was not acute. Today he had come along more for the exercise and to spend time with his brothers.

Emmett arrived then and it didn't take the dark haired vampire long to understand why his brothers had stopped. He started to speak but Jasper held up his hand. Something wasn't right about the smell, or the heartbeat and what he felt was extreme hunger and excitement…no anticipation. Though Emmett couldn't read Jasper's mind like Edward, he had no difficulty understanding his intent. They advanced with the goal of surrounding the individual in the trees up ahead.

Despite what they had smelled and heard the three vampires were unprepared for what they saw. A child, face bloodied, drinking from what appeared to be a plastic bag filled with blood.

Jasper hissed his eyes beginning to change, the smell of human blood smeared on the girl's face in conjunction with the allure of her beating heart was more than he could stand. Emmett grabbed the slighter vampire to restrain him, though the smell of blood was hard for him to ignore as well. He looked over to Edward who was faring just slightly better. Then something truly amazing happened, the child looked up, turning frightened deep blue, nearly violet, eyes upon the vampires, and then the smell was gone.

She quickly cleaned her face, secured the precious bags of blood in the cooler at her side and stood to face the three vampires. "This isn't what you think," she said holding up her hand.

"This is amazing," Edward said taking a few steps toward the girl before him. She was a beautiful child. Supernaturally beautiful with dark violet blue eyes and lovely waves of silky light brown hair framing a pale face which was contrasted with deeply red lips. She looked like a living doll. And she _was_ alive, Edward noted. He could hear her heart beat…though there was something about it that wasn't quite right. Her mind was practically screaming at him that she was not the pariah he thought. She was not an immortal child to be destroyed on sight. What the telepath could also read was that she was actually a very frightened little girl.

"Get out of my head," she insisted with a scowl and then, just as the smell had disappeared, so did her thoughts. Well, not truly disappeared. They were like whispers. Edward felt that if he truly wanted to he would be able to hear them.

"What are you?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Her eyes were wide and mistrustful as she swallowed. Shifting ever so slightly, unwilling to answer or even to make a move.

"You're frightening her, Edward," Jasper said softly trying to use his abilities to calm the child. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Then why not leave me be?" she pleaded.

"You're a little girl in the middle of the forest. That isn't very safe. There are wild beasts out here," Emmett answered.

"Worse than you?" she quipped a smile coming to her angelic face. She recognized their topaz eyes. Only one vampire she had known had ever had that color of eyes and she knew what it meant. That allowed her to relax, though she was still wary.

Emmett gave her a wolfish grin his topaz eyes fairly twinkling.

"Well, we'll be able to tell Carlisle we found his missing blood," Edward said his lips twitching. "You caused no small amount of consternation in town, making away with that," Edward accused though his smile softened the allegation so she knew he meant no ill will.

"I needed it," she said defensively. "Blood drives are for people who need it and I need it more than most."

Emmett chuckled. "She's got you there, bro."

"Why do you need it?" Jasper asked softly. "You're not a vampire."

"Not the type you're used to," her look grew pensive. She didn't even know exactly what she was. "I was born, and I grow, I have a beating heart but I need blood. The thirst is so strong."

As she said this, Jasper felt her hunger surge and her eyes darted to the cooler at her side.

"How did you cut off the smell?" He questioned, continuing to send calming thoughts her way.

The girl shrugged. "I know the smell of blood can inflame vampires, so I...covered it."

"And you shut me out," Edward stated studying the girl with intense scrutiny.

"You were in my head," she all but snarled, a rebellious look flashing in her eyes.

"She's a shield," Jasper stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, we'd best take her home to Carlisle," Emmett said with a grin. He found the little sprite rather enchanting. "Come here little one," the large vampire motioned her forward intent on carrying her to the house.

"No."

Emmett looked blankly at the girl. "You don't want to ride with me?" He sounded hurt.

"Not you or anyone. I know better than to go home with strangers. I'm not coming with you."

"I'm afraid you are," Jasper contradicted.

"You've got no right to make me," she said angrily stomping her foot and shooting a defiant look at the tall honey haired vampire. "I won't go willingly."

"Throwing a tantrum isn't going to help," he replied sharply noticing the girl had pulled a knife from somewhere. "Whether you ride nicely with Emmett or under duress with me, you will be coming home with us. Now put that away."

She glared balefully at Jasper but did re-sheath the knife. It annoyed her to be spoken to as a naughty child, but she honestly didn't believe these vampires meant her any harm. Part of her wanted to inform them that she was quite capable of running on her own. How did they think she had gotten here after all? Still, if she were honest, she knew she couldn't keep pace with full grown vampires. A fact which didn't serve to improve her disposition at all. It always came down to this…she was just too cursed small!

"My name is Edward. What's yours?" the bronze haired vampire tried to distract the child from her obvious ire.

"Zoe," she replied.

"I'm Emmett and the meanie over there is Japer," Emmett explained his voice full of mirth. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"She's hungry, Jazz," Edward stated his brow furrowing. Zoe's thoughts were seeping through. She was frustrated and hungry. Perhaps she would be more compliant if they took care of the latter at least. "We were going to hunt. It wouldn't take long. There are moose about."

Jasper nodded.

"Do you want me to get you a nice bull moose to feast upon, little one?" Emmett asked.

"Can't I just…?" she nodded toward the cooler. Animal blood was good, especially when fresh, but with human blood right in front of her it was hard to accept the alternative.

"I think we'd best let Carlisle be the judge of that," Edward said. "But we'll bring it to the house with us to see what he says."

"Well, then, a moose would be nice," the girl smiled almost coyly at Emmett who was at her side in an instant scooping her up in his arms gleefully, which brought a laugh from the brown haired girl.

It didn't take them long to dispatch a few of the majestic creatures. As the three Cullens observed Zoe hungrily drain the blood from a small bull moose they realized that she was indeed some type of vampire, though what kind remained a mystery for now. After a modest feed they returned to the Cullen house, young Zoe cradled in Emmett's arms.

When they entered the house the girl was rather shocked to find not just the aforementioned "Carlisle" but three female vampire's awaiting them as well. This had to be the largest coven ever. She had been taught that vampires didn't form large bands these days, well other than the Volturi. An involuntary shiver went through her body as she thought of them.

"You stopped to hunt? Really?" Alice demanded rather annoyed at what she considered an unnecessary delay. She'd seen that they would find the child, though her vision had been unusually blurry where the girl was concerned. She had easily seen her brothers and their reactions, however, and told Carlisle so that the group was expected. Turning to the girl Alice smiled brightly, "Hi Zoe, I'm Alice and I guarantee you, Jasper isn't really a meanie," she said dancing over to her mate and reaching up to give him a kiss.

Approaching slowly Carlisle looked kindly at the picturesque child, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and this is Rosalie. You've already met the rest. Welcome to our home. You are safe here."

"Thank you." The girl looked at each vampire in turn. Rather in awe. "My name is Zoe," she looked quizzically at Alice, "But you already know that."

"Alice has certain abilities, as apparently do you, my dear."

Not certain how to answer that Zoe shrugged. "I stole your blood. I'm sorry, but I needed it. They won't let me have it, though," she glared at Jasper, though it was actually Edward who was holding the cooler. Despite Alice's assurances, she was still angry with Jasper.

"Are you still hungry?" Esme asked concerned. The girl was adorable, but her blue cable knit sweater and tattered jeans had seen better days. She could use a bath and some new clothes.

"I would like," the girl paused unsure how to put this. Of course these were vampires after all. Still she decided to ere on the side of caution, "The blood from the cooler."

Carlisle smiled. "Perhaps we could talk first. I would like to understand a little more about you." The patriarch looked at his adopted son and the bronze-haired vampire swiftly took the cooler full of blood into the kitchen. "Would you like to sit, my dear?"

Zoe shrugged but moved to the sofa. "You want to know what I am," she said quietly looking at her hands.

"I would like to understand," Carlisle said by way of agreement.

"My father told me that I am a very special vampire. I don't know exactly what happened. He never told me precisely. My mother was pregnant with me, she was bleeding, he tried to save her…to turn her, but couldn't." Zoe bit her lip "Apparently he was able to save me…turn me… though indirectly, through my mother's blood… and this is the result," the girl shrugged.

"Your father?"

The girl nodded tears pooling in her expressive eyes. "He loved my mother very much, but he couldn't save her. He was a vampire, but his eyes were like yours," she paused and sniffed, her lip quivering. "He died protecting me from other vampires. They wanted to kill me. They thought I was an immortal child."

"How old are you?"

She turned her head away pressing her lips together and one hand came up to twirl her hair between her fingers. "Old enough to look after myself now." When she got no response from that she sighed. "How old do I look?"

"Eleven, maybe twelve," Carlisle guessed.

She shrugged. "I guess that's about right then."

"You're lying," Edward said softly his voice full of awe.

She scowled at him, "I told you to stay the hell out of my head!"

"She was born five years ago," Edward informed his father, ignoring Zoe's outburst.

"I don't know much about kids, but she looks older than five," Emmett commented.

"I grow fast, or I used to. It's slowing down. I grow fastest when I have human blood. That's why I NEED it! You know how vampires respond to a child vampire. They think I will be a mindless monster ruled only by my thirst. They don't stop to listen for my heartbeat."

"Fastest?" Calisle queried, "So you grow even if you consume animal blood?"

She nodded.

"And food?"

She made a face. "I can survive on it if I must, but I don't grow."

"Interesting."

"So can I have it? The blood?"

Carlisle smiled. "I see no reason for it to go to waste."

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

In less than a week Zoe was firmly established within the Cullen household. It was obvious that she needed protection until she reached physical maturity and it had become apparent that although she was extremely intelligent and mature well beyond a five-year-old, she was very much still a child in need of supervision. Carlisle was seeing about having papers drawn up, through certain contacts he always used for this type of thing. In a matter of days Zoe would be the legally adopted daughter of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Filling out the paperwork had been more than a little interesting.

"_What's your middle name dear?"_

"_Why?"_

"_For your birth certificate and the adoption papers."_

"_I don't have one."_

_Edward chuckled. "I wouldn't tell him either."_

"_Shut up! And stay out of my head!" Zoe fumed throwing a cup at her new big brother. _

"_Ah, ah, ah," Carlisle corrected with a stern look. "That is not an appropriate way to express your anger. Unless your shields are up Edward cannot help but hear your thoughts. Though he need not comment on them." He turned a disapproving look to Edward who was able to read exactly what his father thought of his teasing. _

"_It's Nastusia," Edward said nonplussed by Carlisle's reprimand. "Her middle name that is."_

_Chortling could be heard from the other room. "He didn't like you much did he? Your father, I mean?" Emmett teased._

"_It's Greek," Carlisle informed them all calmly. "Zoe means life and Nastusia means stronger than death. Undoubtedly your father chose it especially because of your unique situation. You need never be ashamed of a name given in love."_

"_Yeah, but I still wouldn't share it with any of the kids when you go to school," Emmett quipped._

XXX$$$XXX$$XXX$$$XXX

"You needn't worry you know?" Zoe said softly as Jasper entered the living room and turned to head up the stairs. It had taken very little time to establish rapport with the various members of the household and in most cases the family members were quite besotted with the adorable 'wood sprite' as Emmett had dubbed her. By contrast Jasper remained rather distant after their initial encounter and quite frankly Zoe was affronted. She'd even been able to win over the 'Ice Queen,' as she had secretly christened Rosalie. Jasper's aloofness had become a challenge.

She had come to understand that the 'vegetarian' lifestyle did not come easily to Jasper, and she knew he was cautious around her for that reason. Still, he was being silly because as everyone had come to realize her blood wasn't even the same as a human's… not really. It only took on that aroma after she had fed on human blood and Carlisle only brought that home from the hospital about once a week. Though Alice had tried to tell the girl not to take it personally, that was just Jasper's way, Zoe was still young enough to suffer from a fair amount of egocentrism. In her mind, everything revolved around her to some degree, or it should, and that included Jasper Whitlock Hale.

Jasper paused and eyed the girl raising his eyebrow in query.

"I'm not as fragile as you think and you're no threat to me," she stated frankly.

Jasper could feel the girl's frustration at the situation and was sorry for this. His intent was not to hurt her feelings. Alice had discussed the issue with him just last night in fact. He'd shared with his petite pixie wife that it wasn't just his apprehension concerning his control around the girl. She stirred up memories of a time long since forgotten and family left behind; he found this disconcerting. Additionally, she had the tumultuous emotions consistent with her youth and at times this was difficult for the empath. Lastly, she was quickly on her way to becoming spoiled by nearly the entire family and he found he continuously had to quell an urge to take her task, which was decidedly not his place.

"Very well," he replied crisply, turning to continue.

"God damn it! You aren't listening!"

Jasper spun around his eyes blazing. He could feel the anger and indignation pouring off of Zoe and that did nothing to help his own growing ire. "You had best be careful, little lady, or the attention you receive from me may not be the sort you're seeking." With that cryptic comment Jasper disappeared up the stairs.

"I don't care to hear that kind of language in this house, nor do I expect to hear it again," Esme's soft rebuke served to cool Zoe's anger and the girl met Esme's look with one of contrition.

"I'm sorry. I just lost my temper."

"Something that happens far too often. If you want someone to listen to you, yelling profanity at them is seldom the way to accomplish that goal."

"Yes Ma'am."

Coming to the girl's side she ran a gentle hand through the girl's hair. She wanted to say more, but decided against it. Carlisle was right, Zoe and Jasper needed to work out this unresolved tension themselves. Though the motherly vampire wanted to warn her newest and youngest child that pushing Jasper was like playing with fire, she knew that the lesson was probably best learned first hand.

"Why don't you come upstairs and change, Alice will be back shortly and she's going to take you shopping."

Zoe grinned. "More clothes?"

"She insists you've barely even gotten a start on a decent wardrobe," Esme's tone was now light and amused.

Zoe laughed. She liked shopping with Alice, though she knew she didn't need any more clothes. Her new sister enjoyed dressing her up and she enjoyed spending time with the bubbly fun-loving vampire. As she headed up to change out of her sweats and t-shirt, her mind turned to Alice's mate. Esme said that yelling wasn't the way to get someone to listen, and she had tried telling him calmly, perhaps it was time to get a little creative and _show _him.

XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

Timing was everything in Zoe's little plan. It could actually be dangerous, though she didn't really think it would be. Just in case she decided first thing in the morning was best and she made sure Emmett was on hand. She finished her weekly allotment of human blood and resolutely approached the older vampire.

"Jasper," she said to draw his attention.

The tall, lean vampire turned to the youngest Cullen, perplexed when he realized that the girl had her emotions tightly shielded from him. Holding a small knife that she had dipped in human blood, she swiftly cut across her own hand, holding it up toward her eldest brother.

Several things happened at once then, all of them so fast a human would not have even known what had transpired. Jasper's eyes turned dark and he low growl emanated from deep within. The room was instantly filled with vampires. Emmett rushed to stand in front of Zoe, but the interception wasn't needed because Jasper was gone.

"Zoe Nastusia Cullen! What on earth are you doing?" Carlisle all but roared, coming to the child's side and grasping her bleeding hand.

Zoe blinked, never having imagined the ever calm Carlisle was capable of such anger She suddenly felt a bit frightened realizing the consequence for her actions might be further reaching than anticipated. She looked guiltily around at the disapproving faces of her new family.

"I just wanted to prove to him…" her voice trailed off. This had not worked according to plan and if she read the face of her adoptive father correctly, she was in a great deal of trouble.

XX$$$XXX$$$XXX$$$XXX

A very guilty Zoe tapped lightly at the door to Alice and Jasper's room that evening. Alice had gone after Jasper and the two had just recently returned. After the fateful incident, Carlisle had tended Zoe's hand and then banished her to her room until he returned from work. That evening they'd had a long discussion in his study. One he had assured her was not yet complete, leaving no question in her mind that the punishment was yet to come.

Alice opened the door and gave Zoe a sad smile. Though she was angry with the girl for what she had done to Jasper, the pixie like vampire also knew Zoe would be paying a high price for her ill advised hi-jinks. She also knew that the child had truly meant no harm. Motioning Zoe in, she gave her a quick hug and then exited without a word, closing the door behind her.

Jasper stood at the window, his back to Zoe. He could feel the girl's remorse. His own anger was still far too near the surface, though, so he turned intent upon dismissing her.

"I know you don't want to see me, but Carlisle sent me," she stated, her tremulous voice barely more than a whisper.

Jasper raised a quizzical eyebrow.

The girl stepped forward gracefully and held up a sherry glass. "Taste this."

He did not accept the glass, knowing by the scent that it contained Zoe's blood.

"It's okay, Carlisle agrees. He drew it actually, just minutes ago."

Still cautious, Jasper accepted the glass and brought it to his lips taking just a sip into his mouth. Instantly he spit it back into the glass, making a face at the foul taste. The bitter acrid flavor of the red fluid was grotesquely unpalatable.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. My blood is repulsive even repellent to vampires. I know I shouldn't have done that this morning and I'm sorry, but you wouldn't listen."

Jasper moved to set the glass on the bedside table, turning around to pin the girl with a furious glare. "And you risked your life to impart this little bit of knowledge?" he demanded.

She looked at down at her bare feet peeking out from under her silky blue pajamas. "I didn't believe you'd really hurt me," she replied weakly.

He was in front of her in an instant. "Didn't believe?" he demanded silkily. "I might have torn your neck out before I noted the repugnant flavor of your blood. Or upon tasting it's vileness torn you apart in a rage."

"No," she said confidently this time looking up to face him. "You wouldn't have. I'm certain of it."

"Certain are you?" he queried his look softening just slightly. She nodded. "That wasn't the smell from this morning," he stated off-handedly motioning toward the abandoned sherry glass.

"I'd just finished the blood Carlisle brought and I dipped the knife in it."

"Why you conniving little minx," he growled.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to understand so you wouldn't think you had to keep your distance," she answered contritely.

"And you've…spoken with Carlisle?"

The girl swallowed. She had a pretty good idea what Jasper was asking. Though, she did not really know what form it would take, she knew that she had some kind of punishment coming. Having never had to face such before her imagination was running wild with the possibilities. "Some…" she replied hesitantly, "He said that I should come to his office after speaking to you."

Jasper nodded his understanding. Carlisle was leaving the choice to him, letting his son know that he trusted him with the baby of the family. So be it.

"You wanted my attention little sister," he said quietly with the slightest hint of a southern drawl. "Well, now you've got it." He swiftly lifted the girl into his arms and carried her to the bed. Taking a seat, he placed her bottom end up over his lap and in a fluid motion pulled both her pajama bottoms and panties to her knees, which brought a shrill protest from the girl.

Zoe wasn't human, but she was still more fragile than most vampires and Jasper was taking no chances. He was determined not to truly harm the child and planned on using all of his senses to ensure that he did not. Resolutely he brought his hand down on her bare white bottom, easily holding her in place despite her efforts to free herself.

She shrieked, though he could sense this was more due to indignation than pain. He brought his hand down again with a bit more force and she yelped in a more honest expression of discomfort this time. Satisfied, Jasper continued to swat the girl on his lap with the same intensity, ignoring her struggles.

"OW! Stop! You've no right!" Zoe had known she would be punished, but she hadn't thought Jasper would be doing it and somehow this wasn't what she had envisioned. They were vampires after all. Shouldn't they have a more, well…paranormal means of punishment? Something more dignified?

"You wanted my attention, darlin' and now you have it," he reminded her not stopping the barrage of stinging smacks to her unprotected backside.

"EMMETT!" She yelled, as if any vampire in a two mile radius couldn't have heard her. "He's hurting me!" She was sure her beloved Emmett would come rescue her from the indignity and pain. Tears trickled down her face as the burn built in her posterior.

"No. Big brother Emmett is not going to come save you from this well deserved and well overdue bit of discipline," Jasper explained bringing his hand down sharply.

"Esme! Carlisle!" the girl wailed when to her dismay Emmett did not appear.

"Nor is anyone else. This is what happens to naughty girls who misbehave and ridiculously put themselves in danger. You'd do well to remember that in the future," he lectured as his hand fell on her tender sit spot. He could tell that the girl was trying to cling to the shock and outrage rather than face the guilt, which lay just underneath those other emotions. Finally, the tide turned and her rather unrighteous anger slipped away as she faced the wrongness of her actions.

"I'm sorry!"

"And you'll not do something so foolish again?"

"I won't! I promise!"

With one last swat, Jasper finished the spanking and gently pulled Zoe's clothes back up before easing her into his lap. She clung to him, bawling into his shirt for several minutes. Jasper ran his hand soothingly across her back until only quiet sniffs remained.

"That hurt," she whispered.

"I know, precious," Jasper whispered back, gently stroking the girl's hair. "Punishment is no fun, that's why you should behave."

The girl nodded. "I really am sorry."

"I accept your apology."

When the girl made no move to stir, Jasper repositioned himself against the headboard. It wasn't long before the child in his arms had fallen asleep. Yet another difference between Zoe and the others, she needed sleep.

"Zoe won't be keeping her appointment with you tonight, Carlisle," Jasper said quietly, placing a kiss on Zoe's tousled hair. He knew his father would hear.

"I'll speak with her tomorrow," Carlisle replied. "You did well son, better than I might have." Jasper's empathy gave him unique insight that had served him well tonight.

Jasper didn't answer but he appreciated the older vampire's words. He'd been worried that if it ever came to this he might lose control and irreparably hurt the child. Carlisle's confidence and pride meant a great deal to him.

Alice arrived then, snuggling up against the two with a contented sigh.

"I'm glad that's over," she breathed softly.

"You might have warned me," Jasper replied in an equally hushed tone.

Alice shook her head. "Sometimes its better to let things play out, besides things are always a bit blurry when it comes to Zoe. In the end, she got what she wanted," she explained, referring to Zoe's desire to establish a relationship with Jasper.

Jasper smiled. He supposed his wife was correct but he wondered if the child would think the boon worth the price. Now that he'd taken the first step, he wasn't likely to put up with the girl's often times willful behavior. Carlisle's compassion for the youngster's plight had led him to be lenient but Jasper didn't suffer from his father's sympathetic views. Of course he rather believed Zoe would find Carlisle far less indulgent in the days to come. Carlisle had brought up four newborn vampires. He understood that a father's duty was to provide not only love but discipline as well. The girl was probably in for a bit of a shock this next week.

"You didn't have to be quite so hard on her," Alice complained. "It was her first time."

"Better to make it unpleasant enough that she does not want a repeat." Jasper's brow furrowed. "Where's Emmett?"

"He left with Rose. He almost couldn't bear it when she called his name. You might want to watch out tomorrow."

Jasper huffed. "I didn't torture her, I spanked her."

With a giggle Alice shrugged. "I'm sure Rose will talk to him and most likely Daddy will as well when he returns." She ran a slender white finger down the girl's cheek. "She really is just too cute."

"Too cute for her own good," Jasper replied.

"Pfft! You know you are every bit as taken with her as everyone else. How come you never told me about your sister before?"

"Honestly I didn't really remember. I seldom think of that life. It's been so long ago. It's like it wasn't really me or my life at all. I can't say why but Zoe seems to draw those memories from the crypt where they were entombed."

"Things have happened as they should," Alice said contently. "I don't see the looming darkness anymore. Her future is usually so nebulous unless one of the other family is involved. I don't know why that is unless it's because she isn't really quite like us."

"She is an enigma."

"She's a little darling," Alice cooed kissing the sleeping girl's brow. "Our darling baby sister."

"Yes, but if you tell her I said so I'll deny it."

Alice smiled and reached up to kiss Jasper, feeling an overwhelming need to express her love for her wonderful mate. He returned the kiss and the two settled comfortably to watch the littlest Cullen slumber peacefully between them.

THE END


End file.
